John Chandos
John Chandos (ジョン・チャンドス) is one of England's most famous knights. He was a close friend of the Prince and fought alongside him in many battles. Role in Game John serves as Edward's adviser in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War who is almost always seen in battle beside the prince. John makes his first appearance in the game during the Battle of Saint-Vaast la Hougue in Normandy, alongside Edward. Their cavalry, aided by the player, carve a path a path from Belfonds to Saint-Vaast, securing the village for use as a port for the English Forces and allowing the King of England to cross the channel. The King decrees Chevauchée soon after arriving, issuing orders to his forces to raid and burn the French countryside in an attempt to provoke the King of France into battle. When Edward doubts the righteousness of the act, it is John Chandos who reassures him. Together, Edward, Chandos, and the player, carry out the orders, carving a path through Champagne. Along the way, the English forces are treated to the disgust and scorn of the French peasantry. Chandos is with Edward as he witnesses first-hand the cruelty of his soldiers towards the peasantry. He offers no reassuring words when his lord then begins to question the glory and nobility of the recent victory. Despite being the English royalty's right-hand man, John is very capable of leading troops on his own. When Edward was ill and absent from battle, John is able to keep the English army together and deliver a victory that was tantamount in raising morale. John is hesitant in hiring mercenaries, but is willing to fight alongside them when it is necessary. In the Nightmare scenario, the player can encounter Chandos as a hidden unit in Gascony. Fooled by an illusion of Edward, he mistakes the mercenaries for enemies and is brought back to his senses once the impostor vanishes. Left with a mysterious pendant that created the illusion, Chandos keeps it with him while traveling with Hal's contingent. Reunited with the real Edward in Normandy, he personally ensures the prince's safety to the point of sacrificing himself to the monsters chasing the human forces. If the player had recruited Chandos earlier, he is able to escape with his life by using the pendant's power to distract the monsters surrounding him. Character Information Personality John is a thoughtful older man, who is capable of collaborating brilliant strategies with his lords. He is sometimes considered to be gruff and stern, but it ultimately loyal to the English crown. He takes great pride in being Prince Edward's adviser and enjoys seeing the young man grow to become part of England's promising future. Quotes *"If you choose to stand against me, naught but death itself shall await you." *"You are not fit to lace my boots, mercenary." *"I never thought I would be saved by the likes of you." *"You deserve no praise for simply doing your job." *"Victory... That is all which matters." *"You are naught but animals!" *"How could I have erred so badly..." *"The temerity of ye to even stand before me!" *"We have seized the enemy position!" *"Victory is ours for the taking! Attack!" *"Only the foolhardy would dare face my army!" ---- *"Chandos! What is the meaning of this outrage?!" :"Your Highness! The Captal de Buch acted of his own accord." :"Enough! I have given you command of my armies. It is you who must control them." :"Your Highness?" :"Mark well my words. You shall not suffer this to occur again." ::~~Prince Edward and John Chandos Historical Information Gallery John Chandos - Bladestorm Concept Art.PNG|Polished concept Category:Bladestorm Characters